


Puppy Isaac's First Thanksgiving

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Holiday [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Family, Gen, Happy, Laughter, M/M, Pack, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Thanksgiving, Werewolf Danny Mahealani, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac froze. His eyes widened. Was this what family was? Is this what it meant to have a loving family? Isaac swallowed hard, eyes glittering with unshed tears as he looked at his alpha and mate - no; his father and mother. He smiled, this was his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppy Invited

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little pack feels story for thanksgiving and what better way than giving Isaac a family? And maybe some lovin'.
> 
> EnJOY

Isaac breathed out a deep long sigh. His nose scrunched in distaste as the wind curled around him once more. 

Yeah, he was a wolf; however, that did not mean he didn't feel the cold. It simply took much longer to affect them. And to put it pointedly. It was fucking cold. Way to cold to only be Thanksgiving.

Not that he cared that it was Thanksgiving. Cause he did not. Nope, Isaac Lahey did not care one little bit. Not one once. Not one fiber. Not one nanosecond. Nothing about him cared that Thanksgiving was in two days, and he was once again spending it entirely alone and by himself. Not that it mattered. Even before his father's death, that was how he spent the holiday.

His father had never been one for family together-ness. And one might as well forget loving. That particular word had gone out the window long, long ago. Even before his brother's death. His father had started to go down that dark path when his mother left, he had merely become completely unhinged with the passing of his brother.

Isaac's cheeks puffed as he shook his head. The thoughts in his head jumbled, sliding down the steep heel and skipping a couple tracks.  _Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts._ He repeated the mantra - not that it was helping. It wasn't. Never really did. Isaac had simply become better at hiding it. Though it was a tad bit more difficult when you added lie-detector werewolves.

Isaac titled his head to the side and waited for the coach to let them go. Was practicing on vacation really that necessary?

No it wasn't.

But Isaac was not going to be the one to break it to Coach Finstock. The older man yelled enough. There was no real reason to add to the loudness factor. Besides, it hurt the werewolf ears.

Isaac jumped as the whistle blew.

"LAHEY!!!"

His eyes flashed golden behind the lacrosse gear.

"Pay attention!" Coach Finstock yelled out. "Get in there! Be a man! Your acting like a girl!" He snarled, hands flailing wilding.

On a side note, it wasn't a completely horrible rendition of a Stiles Freak-Out.

Isaac gave a short jerk of a nod and focused on the teammate - Jackson - who was coming towards him with the ball. 

Or on occasion the  _golden snitch._ According to Stiles it had something to do with a Harry Potter movie. Isaac had no clue what the fuck a Harry Potter movie was. He wasn't too keen on finding out either. Thankfully - still not sure how thankful - Stiles was fixated on him watching the Star Wars . . .  Yeah there was too many of those - sort of like the Saw movies.

Isaac grinned, eye-teeth lengthening. 

'Come on Isaac," Jackson taunted - loud enough for wolves to hear. 'Don't be a girl,  _Isa.’_ _Jackson_ laughed.

Isaac drew his shoulders up as he widened his legs. It was always more fun when he could use his full strength. He bit harshly at the air - egging the other on. 'Bring it on lizard breath'.

The meeting was hard. Both grunted, smiling. Eyes flashed playfully as they bit at the air behind their head gear - visible only to the wolves.

The other pack-mates laughed quietly.

Stiles and Scott whooped loudly as Isaac flat-lined Jackson onto the ground.

'Next time lizard breath?' His eyes flashed once more.

Jackson chuckled and grabbed Isaac's offered hand. 'Oh yeah! There will definitely be a next time.' 

"FINALLY LAHEY!" Coach Finstock yelled out - clip board flying into the air momentarily. "GREENBURG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

. . .

Isaac let out a whoosh of air as he was hugged by Boyd from behind. There were times where he still wasn't used to the contact that was shared so deeply and intimately between the wolf pack. His curls flew through the air. His dark blue eyes widened - mirth filling them as he turned his head to the side. "Hi?"

Boyd chuckled. "Nice tackle. I've wanted to do that for a while too."

Erica cackled as she wrapped an arm around Boyd's right arm, latching on as a permanent fixture. Her eyes sparkled. "That was good!" She cheered. "But no one beats my Vern!" She giggled at the glare she received. "Vernie?" Erica's smile widened as his eyes flashed.

Isaac rolled his eyes. Typical Erica and Boyd - she was the only one allowed to call him Vernon, out-loud.

"Wait!"

The three stopped short and turned.

Isaac smiled goofily. He knew that voice. HIs wolf had become permanently attached to that voice and the person it belonged too.

"That was amazing baby!" Stiles squealed as he pulled the curly blonde into a tight hug. "Just wait until I tell Derek!" HIs dark eyes sparkled. Golden specks glittering, eyes flashing slightly - tinging between gold and a red halo.

Christmas colors. They suited the ADD teenager. He was bubbly and warm. Always smiling - though the pack thought that had to do more with being laid continuously, not that they would say that within hearing distance of the alpha. Stiles was Derek's mate. And according to Peter, if the alpha accepted his mate - vice-versa - when the alpha bit his mate - claiming, territorially speaking - then the mate's eyes would change from the regular golden - blue if they had killed an innocent - color and would then have a red halo around the edges, showing they were an Alpha's Mate - not just a mate. Stiles - or Mom, depending on the mood - was always warm and welcoming. This reminded - not only - Isaac, but the others too - of Christmas and home.

Stiles beamed brightly and rubbed the back of Isaac's neck - who keened quietly.

"Really mom?" Jackson pouted.

It was still amazing to watch Jackson's interaction with everyone after the whole lizard debacle.

Jackson batted his eyelashes. "I'm the one who got hurt."

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed - everyone knew Jackson was faking, werewolf senses not needed. He pulled the popular jock into a tight hug.

That had been another thing that had caught everyone's attention. Jackson letting Stiles touch - never mind fawning over - him.

The first couple of weeks after Jackson had shifted into wolf form and out of lizard form had been sensitive. The blue-eyed wolf hadn't really known his place in the pack - not to mention the issues that had been acquired after Matt had used him to kill innocent people. It was touch and go. It had been surprising that the person Jackson turned to - besides Lydia - had been Stiles. But the pack suspected that was because Stiles was the Alpha's Mate; therefore, Stiles' scent smelled the most like comfort and protection. And protection was something Stiles gave off easily when his puppies were involved.

It had impressed everyone. Derek hadn't expected Stiles to fall so easily into 'Mother' mode when it came to the pack. Apparently a lot of wolves who had become Alpha Mates had had trouble settling into the emotionally exhausting role. However, for Stiles it had been one of the easiest things to do. Scott believed that was because Stiles had aquired the skill after his mother had passed.

It was the something with Isaac. After Derek had turned him, things had been tough. He was overly thankful for the alpha - he wouldn't have lasted much longer in his old life environment. HIs father had been wearing him down - Isaac had been looking for a way out. And he'd found one that night in the cemetery.  After phasing, things had been different; but still the same. Until Stiles.

Stiles had a way of weaseling his way passed all the iced over armor and straight into the most vulnerable part of your heart. And by the time you truly noticed - it is too late. It would be like having to kill a part of yourself to extract Stiles.

"Let momma make it all better." Stiles cooed playfully while wrapping Jackson in a hug.

Isaac rolled his eyes playfully.

Stiles cackled.

Lydia bumped Jackson in the shoulder while fighting her smile. "Stop being such a dork."

"You love me that way." Jackson smirked.

Danny shook his head. "You are not that special." He chuckled while easing under Ethan's arm. His arm tightened around the taller's waist. Ethan was a wolf - he could hold his weight! That was besides the point - when one chose to be the big spoon, then one had to be the big spoon 24/7. That simple.

Jackson scoffed. "Everyone loves me." His dark blue eyes sparkled. He pulled away from Stiles and latched onto Lydia - as he has done since the transformation.

Stiles moved back to his favorite - Isaac - not that he would tell anyone. Though he had good reason to believe that some of the pack already knew it. "You ready for Thanksgiving?" HIs dark brown eyes sparkled, turning liquid under the rays of the sun.

Isaac shrugged. "I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?" Stiles arched an eyebrow as they all made their ways off of the Lacrosse Field - towards their cars, some hitching rides.

Isaac bit his lower lip once more. "I'll just be at home. It's not like a cook." He whispered softly. His deep blue eyes gazing at the black-top under his feet.

Stiles frowned. _Can't coo-_  His eyes widened as he breathed in sharply. "Erica Reyes!" He turned with steely eyes towards the bouncing blonde. His brown eyes flashed golden, haled in a murderous red.

Erica flinched and latched on tightly to Boyd. Her head tilted to the side - instantly baring her neck.

"I told you to tell him!" Stiles snarled. Eyes flashed dangerously. "I told you to tell your little brother!" He pulled Isaac to him quickly. "This whole time my baby has been thinking he is spending Thanksgiving alone!" He pushed Isaac's face against his neck and purred deeply in his chest. The mothering side of him surfacing as he tried to ride the curly blonde of all the negative thoughts that had entered his mind since the first thought about Thanksgiving.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and whined softly against the other's neck. He breathed in deeply - nostrils flaring. Home. Stiles always smelled like home.

"Sorry baby," he apologized while rubbing his cheek back and forth against Isaac's hair - scenting him.

Erica's eyes widened as she detached herself from Boyd and approached the other two. She eyes Stiles, flinching at the red and gold eyes that greeted her. She bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around Isaac from behind. "Sorry baby bro." She whispered into his hair while nuzzling closer.

The pack tension eased as they felt Stiles relax. They hated when Stiles wasn't happy - no not because Derek became Evil Derek; but because Stiles was their mom and they loved him. Though they didn't like Evil Derek.

It wasn't long before the entire pack had formed a group hug in the middle of the parking lot.

Isaac smiled against Stiles' neck.

Stiles chuckled. "Fine She-Wolf," one of Stiles many nicknames for the long curly blonde haired wolf, "but you will help me do the dishes tonight."

"Okay," she knew better than to disagree - that meant for going hot chocolate. And until someone had Stiles homemade hot chocolate there was to be no taunting about coward wolves.

"What are you idiots doing?"

Lydia pulled back from the edge of the puppy-pack hug and smiled. "Erica was apologizing for being stupid." She blinked innocently at the growl that met her. "Easy She-Wolf, I was merely filling Cora in." She giggled and shied away behind Jackson. Not that she needed his protection. The Banshee could handle herself.

Cora snickered and leaned closer to Aiden.

Aiden smiled and wrapped his arm around the short - drawing her much closer.

"What your hands," Stiles glared. "Ethan has mention something about wanting to be an only brother."

Aiden smirked and placed a kiss on Cora's cheek. "PG Mom, loud and clear."

Stiles pulled back from Isaac. "Okay, okay. Everyone needs to get home out of the cold - not sick were's."

"We can't get sick mom," Erica rolled her eyes.

Stiles' eyes narrowed. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

Erica shook her head quickly before batting her eyes innocently. "Of course not. I love you Momma." She blew a kiss at him.

"One day Batman will not come to the rescue." Stiles muttered while shaking his head. "Ok! Go home, rest, take baths; I will see you at the house for dinner."

The house. Aka Rebuilt Hale Mansion. Aka that's where Stiles now lives.

Derek had asked him to move in after turning him. Something about the alpha pull not being able to be away from his mate for too long.

After the Sherriff had found out about wolves - now that was a horrible memory for Stiles and Derek - he had realized Derek could take care of Stiles. John Stilinski had agreed to let Stile move in with Derek - he also kept close eyes on him. Was it weird that John was friends with Peter?

Isaac thought it was a little weird. They were his _uncles._ _But Peter was . . . Peter was decidedly different._

* * *

500000486659913341


	2. Puppy Pick-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac had thought he would have had to spend another Thanksgiving alone. He's not and it's different. Really different. Now Issac just has to find out if it is a 'good' different or a 'they are family and there is nothing you can do about it' different.

 

 

Isaac puffed his cheeks as he shuffled back and forth on the porch of the Stilinski - his - house. He was waiting. In the cold. He really needed to get a car. Thought, there was a particular selfish part of him that loved when either Stiles or Derek picked him up for school days. Isaac shook his head. _Seriously?_

Once Stiles had moved in with Derek - the two Stilinski men had decided that it was best for Isaac to live with someone. An adult with a good parental background. An adult who could help nurture him. Stiles had known his father was the man for the job; however, John had been a little unsure. But after five minutes with the kid - much like Stiles - you couldn't help but love them.

"Okay, I have to go in for the morning shift." John smiled down at the teenager. "Stiles is coming to pick you up?"

Isaac shook his head. "They are sending Peter."

"Okay," John ruffled Isaac's hair. "Tell Stiles Melissa and I might be a bit late. We have to have a slight brunch with her parents." He rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "The things I have found myself doing for that woman are ridiculous." He smiled goofily, dark eyes shining happily.

Isaac nodded. "Will do."

"Be good kid."

Isaac grinned brightly at the affectionate term. He waved as the elder man drove away in the Sherriff of Beacon Hills marked car. Moments later the familiar grey SUV. He swallowed and moved down the steps and to the end of the cemented walk-path. Isaac pulled on the handle and stepped into the car.

"Hey Isa."

He glared at the older wolf but stayed quiet. He didn't like being called that. It brought up _memories._

Peter chuckled. "How did you sleep? Dream of me?" He prodded in the silence that surrounded them.

Isaac let out a slow breath. He leaned back against the seat and focused on the trees that passed by. _Breathe in slowly. Count from ten. Ten. Nine. . . . Eight. Seven. . . . Six. Five. . . ._

"Aw, don't be mean." Peter smirked. "It'll break my heart if you reject me."

Isaac's breath hitched, startled from his counting. Peter's heart hadn't skipped a beat. He swallowed hard and forced his eyes to stay on the window. _Don't be an idiot._

Peter smirked and moved his right hand from the steering wheel and towards Isaac's curled up left hand. "Relax, Isa." His voice was buttery soft. His eyes turned hooded and his veins blackened. "I don't know what’s hurting you . . ." He trailed off. His grip on the smaller tightened. "Everything will be fine."

Isaac turned with calculating eyes. Did Uncle Peter want to be more than _uncle_ Peter? His head tilted slightly as he studied the older man focusing on the twisting roads. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" Peter smirked, feigning innocence - didn't really work after you tried to kill your nephew.

Isaac's nose scrunched. "You flirt with me." He bit his lower lip. Did he just say that out loud? Ugh! He hoped the elder had been flirting, if not this was going to be awkward. Real awkward. "You are one of the first to take away my pain." His brows furrowed. "Why do you care?"

Peter smiled. "I just do, Isa."

He flinched, hand tightening around Peter's hand - when had the elder laced their hands together. "Don't call me that," he hissed - no bite. Isaac frowned but let it go - the fact that Peter was evading, for now - as they pulled up the driveway to the Hale Estate.

"Today is about fun." Peter stared at Isaac as he cut the engine. "If at any point in time you don't feel . . ." He let the words hang in the thickening air between them. "You can come to me" His eyes flashed blue. "I'll always take your pain away."

Isaac's wolf ears strained to catch every word that fell from the elder's lips. He nodded slowly and pulled on the door handle. He needed to get out before he did something stupid. Like forget this was reality and try to kiss the elder.

"ISAAC!"

Isaac jumped as he heard Stiles yell from inside the house.

Peter chuckled. "Run along _baby_."

A shiver singed Isaac's spine as he pushed out of the car and slammed the door behind him. With his wolf speed it was easy to make it up the stairs and through the door of the Hale Estate. He breathed in deeply. Inhaling the mingled scents of his Alphas. Home. Home and Comfort. Those two scents were infused within the very fibers of Stiles and Derek's beings.

"Hey baby," Stiles cooed as he pulled Isaac into a hug.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and buried his face against the other's neck. "Can we call me something else momma?" He whispered softly against the silky smooth skin. He felt small, inferior, and confused. And when he did, Isaac found himself refering to the other as _momma._

Stiles frowned while carding his fingers through the blonde curls. "If that is what you want." He murmured softly. "How about puppy?"

Isaac puffed his cheeks slightly before nodding. Baby just didn't seem that _innocent_ after Peter had called him that. Nor did it seem right to let Stiles continue to use the nickname.

"Okay Puppy, your brothers and sisters are in the living room watching tv." Stiles eyes sparkled happily, "you going to join them?" He gazed lovingly at the teenager before him. "Peter, do not track mud in my house." He growled - no taking his eyes away from the blonde in front of him. They still shined with love and affection - something that had always amused Isaac. How could someone show such love, but sound like they were going to go on a mass-murder spree.

Peter chuckled, but the wolves could hear the sounds of shoes being placed at the door - along with everyone else's. "Come on _baby_ \- everyone is in the living room."

Stiles eyes widened momentarily - narrowing at the blush on Isaac's cheeks. "One word," he hissed under his breath. Dark brown eyes switching to golden surrounded in a protective red barrier. It was a threat to the rest of the pack - one they would heed.

"Thanks momma," Isaac whispered while yanking Stiles in for a hug.

Stiles smiled at Isaac before glaring at Peter - 'don't hurt _my_ baby'.

'Never'.

Stiles shooed the two into the living, "out of my kitchen!"

. . .

Isaac glanced at the pile of teenagers gathered in the doubled-in-size living room.

The living room housed four leather couches. A stoned in fire place had been placed across from the opening that led from the hallway to the living room. The back of the middle couch faced the floor to wall window; while the front faced the 75" Samsung Plasma Flat-Screen HDTV. The back of the first couch faced the entry way into the living room - catty corner to the middle couch. The back of the third cough faced the fireplace - catty-corner, on the left side, to the middle couch. A small night stand tabled rested on each side of the middle couch. The back of the fourth couch touched the back of the third; while it faced the fireplace. Two love-seats had been placed - one across from each other - on either side of the fourth couch and the fireplace.  (Living room can basically be split into two living rooms). A dark cherry wooden, low coffee table had been placed between the three couches and the two love-seats.

 _Where to si-_ Isaac's train of thought was cut short as Peter grabbed his hand and dragged him to one of the many open options - the middle couch and the far right seat against the right arm of the couch. His cheeks flared a brilliant red as Peter pulled him down on his lap - in between his spread legs, leaning back against the elder's chest.

Erica grinned and leaned towards him from her position on top of Boyd's lap. "Glad you're here little bro." She smiled widely - golden eyes flashing.

Isaac grinned and nestled back against Peter. "Me too." He glanced at the tv. "What is this?" His brows furrowed.

"What!" Allison shrieked from her position on the third couch - right arm - on top of Scott. Her dark brown eyes blinked widely. "Have you never seen this movie!"

Isaac studied the movie. Lips pursing. "No."

The girls - Lydia, Erica, Cora, and Allison - shrieked.

"What?" Stiles asked as he walked into the living room - all that was left was to let the food cook - Derek trailing behind him. He was the only one that was allowed in the Kitchen when Stiles was cooking - though, there were times where he was banned too. Mostly Derek helped, the others tended to eat more than help.

"Isaac has never seen this movie!"

The pack shifted.

Erica and Boyd moved to the middle seat on the third couch. Leaving the last seat for Melissa and John. Lydia and Jackson moved to the last available - the far right of the couch with the arm - on the first couch next to Danny and Ethan - who had Cora and Aiden on their left.

Stiles had a thing for the arm couch on the middle couch. Well, it was more of the fact that Derek sat by the arm of the couch and then Stiles used him as the back of the couch.

_Shrug._

Isaac glanced at the others. "What is it?"

"The best movie of all time!" Lydia screeched a consecutive course of agreements followed.

Stiles chuckled and patted Isaac's thigh. "What's Your Number?" His eyes twinkled. "I told them: the girls pick a movie, then the guys."

"Okay,"

Danny smiled over at the blonde from his squished position between Aiden and Ethan - Cora was on Aiden's lap. "Chris Evans is hot." He wiggled his eyebrows. He gave a yelping laugh as Ethan poked him in the side. His eyes flashed golden as he nipped at the other's jaw before settling against him - his arm slung over Ethan's stomach.

Isaac glanced around the room before settling back against Peter. _This isn't so bad . . . Better than Thanksgiving with my Dad._

* * *

50000048976210238


	3. Puppy's Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Isaac believed, Thanksgiving with the Pack was a good different

Isaac bounced in place as he stood out in the cold surrounded by Cora, Stiles, Erica, Allison, Lydia, and Danny.

"Okay, they think they can best us cause we are girls." Stiles started.

Cora snorted.

"Shut it!" Stiles snapped playfully. "Or all you will hear is _Harder Derek, harder_." He cackled at that sickening look that crossed her features.

"Stiles!" Derek growled from the other side of the yard.

Stiles cackled again while blowing a kiss to his boyfriend. He winked and waved sweetly. "But we will show them!"

"Really?" Danny chuckled while shaking his head. "You are something else." He grins brightly. "Did Derek let you huff the flour while you were cooking?" His dark eyes sparkled full of mirth.

Stiles cackled once more. "Alright!" He curled his hands into fists and pumped the air. "In less than five minutes, wolves from here will join others from different supernatural backgrounds around the world." His eyes sparkled as he listened to the wolves around the Hale Estate snort.  "And we will be launching the largest football battle in the history of creaturekind. _Creaturekind_." His eyes flashed red and gold as a couple wolves howled - Jackson going back and forth between howling and hissing - Lydia faking a scream.

Isaac grinned as his eyes connected with Peter's.

Peter grinned barring his teeth and snapping at the air in Isaac's direction.

"That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences - wolves, banshees, ex-lizards, hunters -  anymore. We will be united in our common interest.  Perhaps it's fate that today is Thanksgiving, and we will once again be uniting as a pack to take down our own in one on one pack cuddles," Stiles paused his smile turning wolf-ish, more than usual. " _I expect a damn good tackle Derek._ " He laughed at the growl that curled through the air.

"For the love, _STILES!"_ Jackson hissed. "We hear the damned  _Independence_ speech  _enough_ from Coach Finstock!"

Stiles grinned. "Not finished lizard breath."

Erica cackled loudly before blowing a kiss to Boyd.

"Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution . . . but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to prove women can best _cave-men_.  And should we win the day, Thanksgiving Day will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day the supernatural women declared in one voice: "We are the superior! Men are inferior! We will not go quietly into the night!" We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We are going to survive! Today we celebrate our Pack Football game!"

Erica howled loudly while the other 'girls' raised their hands into the air triumphantly.

The _guy_ team chuckled as they watched the _girls_.

"Who's ready to play football?" Stiles yelled out. His eyes flashed.

Derek settled across from him in a crouch. "Rules?"

"Lydia is a Banshee not a wolf - Jackson is the only one that can tackle her. Allison is human - leave her to Scott." he smirked as Allison exclaimed unhappily. "It will be fun watching her torture him later anyway.

Erica cackled happily.

"We are werewolves." Eyes sparkled happily. "Momma is game as long as I don't have to deal with any broken bones or bloody noses." His eyes switched to gold halo'd in a bloody red as he blinked. "This is tackle football. _Bodily_ tackle football." He wiggled his eye brows as Derek smirked wolf-ishly.

The others grinned happily as they faced off against their mates or lovers.

"Wait!" Erica cried out. Her lips pulled back in a mischivious smile. "What's the prize for winning?"

Boyd chuckled and shook his head.

"Winner gets a free blow job?" Danny offered up with a wink at Ethan.

Stiles laughed. "I like that." His eyes danced. "I like that one."

"Can we just play?" Allison questioned, fighting back laughing.

. . . (not good at writing action scenes) . . .

Isaac grinned widely as he kept the ball tucked under his right arm. His eyes flashed golden, eye-teeth lengthening as he used his werewolf strength to jump over Jackson. 'Nice try Lizard breath!'

Jackson growled out a hiss and tried to lean back and grab Isaac's leg.

Isaac chuckled and twisted around, narrowly escaping Scott. And no, he did not want a blow job from Peter. Well . . .

'Come on baby, just a little further.' Peter cooed out, smirking from his crouched position just in front of the two trees that represented the goal.

"GO ISAAC!!" Stiles cheered from his position under a wolfed out Derek. He craned his head around the hulking male - laughing in the alpha nipped at his neck in repurcussion.

Isaac's smile widened as he moved closer. _Almost the-_ His thoughts were cut short. His sight went hazy, the sent of fresh dirt and leaves filled his senses, followed quickly by the scent of wintergreen-mint and undertones of cinnamon. Peter.

'I should tell you now . . . I'll always catch you, _baby_.' Peter smirked as he nuzzled against Isaac.

Isaac swallowed hard but didn't fight the smile that covered his lips. He giggled and relaxed against the cool ground under his back. His blue eyes danced happily.

It was a sort of high. Always had been. It was odd the first couple of times he'd sensed it. Nearly frightened him to death. Such happiness and excitement radiating through him all at once. It was a complete and utter shock to his system. Isaac had been lost. Left standing in the middle of the school hallway. Frozen and bewildered. Where had such happiness come from? Surely it was not his. He'd never been that happy. Yes, he knew happiness. Isaac had had the chance to experience it after joining the pack. But this, _this_ was knew.

Derek had been the one to explain it. Pack Bond. As the pack got closer together, they would be able to feel each other's emotions to a certain extent. Only mates would be able to go past that point to a much deeper understanding and connection.

Isaac's wolf reveled in the feel of comfort and happiness that swirled within him.

Peter nuzzled him once more, his chest quivering from the deep set contentment that surged through him. He pulled back and pushed to his knees - between Isaac's spread legs. "Nice try."

Isaac pushed up to his elbows.

"That was sad Lahey!" Jackson yelled out, laughing.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "He tackles better than you Lizard Breath."

"What!" Jackson squawked. "It's on now!" He pointed at the blonde.

Isaac omphed as the air whooshed out of his lungs. A groan fell from his lips as Peter's full weight was flush against him. "ERICA!!" Isaac yelled out as his vision was obscured by blonde curls - not his own, the smell of strawberries.

"Pile on Puppy!" Erica cackled loudly as she continued to cling to Peter's back - koala style. She squealed loudly as Boyd tickled her sides and before pulling her towards him.

Stiles and Derek stood - arms wrapped around each other - watching their pack in a famous - Stiles was really trying to hold back on the dog jokes, it was hard - puppy pile. "Our puppy is growing up." Stiles sighed against Derek's chest, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Derek chuckled, his arms tightened around Stiles, right hand rubbing up and down Stiles' right upper arm. "Then we should have another, start from the beginning." His voice was low and thoughtful.

"Really?" Stiles whispered excitedly. His dark eyes sparkled, flashing gold and red. He stood on his tip toes and hugged the taller tightly.

. . .

Isaac's wolf keened happily as Stiles wrapped him in a tight hug.

"How has your Thanksgiving been?" His voice was soft and affectionate.  "I hope you have." Stiles rubbed his hands up and down Isaac's back soothingly. The alpha mate crooned softly in the back of his throat as the curly haired teen nuzzled against his neck. His smile widened as he felt Derek crowed in on the two.

Isaac sank into a completely torturous heaven at the feel of his alphas wrapping him in a protective cocoon. 

Derek chuckled as he covered Isaac's back with his chest and leaned down to nuzzle against the silky strands of hair. "You'll come back for next year."

"Yes," Stiles eyes sparkled as they connected with his mates over the top of the teen's head. "I think we should also have you over for Christmas." His lips pulled back in a wide smile. "I think Peter would love to have you spend the night.

Isaac's cheeks tinged red. He burrowed closer, a whine slipping past his lips. 

"Come on," Stiles cooed softly. "Dinner is ready." He pushed the blonde wolf towards the dining room. "Derek get everyone in their seats - send me Allison and Lydia."

Derek nodded and placed a hand on Isaac's neck - thumb rubbing soothingly over the pulse point. "You've made him very happy." He murmured, voice to soft for Stiles' bustling and chattering in the kitchen with the two girls.

"Hello Derek."

Derek bowed slightly. "Hey John." He smiled as he gave the elder man a slight hug. "Glad you and Melissa could make it."

. . . 

Stiles shook his head. "Okay! I have made a fantastic dinner!" He beamed brightly. "I've out-done myself."

"You re not that amazing." Jackson snorted.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Actually, I am." HIs lips curved wickedly, eyes sparkling dangerously. "Derek has said so on many occasions." He chuckled at the collective groans.   
"Now, because of your insolence - you can start." Stiles laughed. "I want everyone to say at least one thing they are thankful for."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"What have I said about rolling eyes?" Stiles questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Jackson pursed his lips. He knew better than to push it any further. He liked Stiles hot chocolate. "I am thankful for . . ." he trailed off, brows furrowed. 

Lydia smiled and encased her hand with his.

"I'm thankful for an anchor." He smiled sweetly as he stared down at Lydia. "For having someone who really cares for me."

Lydia blushed and leaned closer to gave him a chaste kiss.

"I feel left out," Stiles exclaimed. "All this time," he shook his head. "I had thought our Whittemore and Stilinski banter was being done out of love." He faked a cry while whipping at fake tears. 

Jackson chuckled and shook his head. He squeezed Lydia's hand.

"My new Louise Vuitton Heels." Lydia giggled at the looks she received. "You know I love y'all too."

Erica snorted. "Yeah, somewhere in the blackened heart of yours" She grinned brightly and innocently at the look she received from Stiles. Erica's lips pursed for a moment. She swallowed and stared directly at her alpha. "I'm happy I'm healthy." Her cheeks flushed at the contentment that surged through her wolf. Her eyes beamed happily.

Derek smiled and nodded his head. His wolf purred within him. His pack was a unit. He stared at Stiles - their hands moving to link together easily. Derek squeezed  his mate's hand.  His pack was happy; he owed it to his mate. "I'm happy." He murmured, the ears of his wolves tweaking. He squeezed Stiles' hand, thumb rubbing soothing circles over his mate's silky skin. "I'm happy I asked what the hell a  _Stiles_ was."

Stiles' cheeks tinged a deep red at the adoring look that radiated him his mate. "I am thankful for another good year and the fact that my father's cholesterol has lowered." He leaned over and pecked the frowning alpha. "And you," he murmured against the stubble ridden cheek.

John chuckled. "I'm thankful that my blood pressure has lowered despite the fact that my son is in love with a man I have not only arrested but also accused of murder. Not to mention a werewolf."

"Love you," Stiles sang sweetly.

Melissa smiled and shook her head. "I am thankful that Scott had," She held up a finger and pointed at Stiles, "I will never say this again." Her eyes narrowed as she winked. "I'm glad Scott had Stiles there after he became a wolf."

Stiles cackled as Scott squawked in disbelief.

"I'm . . ." Scott grinned easily. "Happy Stiles is back to cooking." He chuckled. "I'm happy to be surrounded by pack."

Allison locked hands with Scott. "I'm glad love over-powers evil." She giggled at the groans around the table. "I'm glad that Wolfsbane mixed with alcohol makes the wolves less supernatural." Her eyes sparkled as Scott coughed and looked down at his plate.

"Oh!" Stiels exclaimed. "We will be talking later Allison."

Cora's lips pursed. She grabbed her glass of water and raised it to her lips - taking a small sip. "I'm glad I found Derek and Peter."

"We are glad too." Derek whispered - knowing the wolves could hear him.

Aiden and Ethan glanced at each other. "We are glad to have met someone that can love us for us." They looked at their respective lovers.

"I'm glad I'm not the only gay guy." Danny chuckled and batted Ethan's hand away. 

Stiles squawked. "Who's the one that was at Jungle with you?"

Danny chuckled. "Fine, I'm glad to be able to finally kick Jackson's ass on equal terms."

"Language." Stiles reminded easily while sipping at his sprite - he wasn't a sweet-tea kind of guy.

Peter smiled widely at the eyes that greeted him, waiting patiently.  His dark eyes flashed blue as he gazed at Isaac. "Thankful to be happy."

"Pshhh," Stiles snorted. "You can't say something like that, while looking like you want to  _eat_ him." He wagged his finger. "He doesn't own a red-hoodie. You can't be the big bad wolf."

Peter chuckled, "I'll get him one for Christmas."

Isaac held in a groan. He wanted to bury himself into the ground. And no, he wouldn't use Lydia to come back to life. He'd stay in the ground where none of them could make fun of him. A dark, quiet place where he wouldn't have to worry about embarrassment or blushing. 

"I'm thankful for a second chance at happiness," Peter smiled. "Better?"

Stiles nodded. "Much."

Isaac heaved a deep sigh. He could feel all of the eyes on him. He licked his lower lip, shoulders coming up protectively. He still didn't like attention.

"It's okay," Stiles whispered softly while leaning closer.

Isaac nodded drawing strength from his mom-alpha. His dark blue eyes flashed golden briefly. He lifted his head and looked at each one of the pack individually. "I . . ." His lips pursed. "I'm happy to have a family that loves me." He whispered.

Stiles' breath hitched, catching in his throat.

Within minutes, Isaac was surrounded by pack. Stiles on his left side - Peter on his right. Derek's hand on his neck from Stiles' side. The rest of the pack touching him in some way while offering comfort. Isaac smiled and nuzzled against the face against his neck - Peter. 

"We love you too puppy," Stiles kissed his forehead. A smile covered his lips as he watched his puppy lean more heavily agianst Peter.

"Can we eat?" Scott asked, breaking the silence.

Isaac busted out laughing, the pack following. 

"Oh come on! Y'all were thinking it!" Scott whined. "It just smells so  _goood!_ " He whined.

Stiles laughed, "Yes, dig in."

Isaac heaved a deep sigh. A smile covered his lips as he picked up his fork and stabbed at the green beans. His ears tweaked as the sounds of different conversations lull.The wolf within him eased, relaxing completely. His body fizzled - tension draining - for the first time in years Isaac felt peace. A deep happiness was within his grasp, and for the first time, Isaac knew for a fact that he didn't have to let it go. He could hold it tight. Isaac knew that he wasn't the only one fighting for his happiness. HIs pack was with him. His pack would fight for him. His pack loved him. 

And Isaac Lahey loved his pack.

* * *

50000048345716543

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!! Not sure if it turned out the way I wanted. But I do like it. Thank You for Kudos, Bookmarks, and Comments!


End file.
